


It's Bad

by spnfanficlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arrested, Confused Sam, Dean-Centric, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Sam, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison, Protective John, Teacher Dean, Uncle Dean, Wrongly Accused, accused dean, protective mary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanficlover/pseuds/spnfanficlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean gets accused of raping one of his students at the school he teaches history at, he needs his whole family to pull together and back him up.<br/>Dean say's he is innocent, will anyone believe him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's calling at this time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys 
> 
> no warning as of yet, 
> 
> would like any feedback and where you would like this story to go. Chapter 2 is already to be posted :)

As John Winchester sits in his favourite recliner chair in the living room; his favourite as it was the first thing he brought when he moved into his new house with his new wife - Mary. Its brown material has more holes in it the moons crater, it doesn’t go with any of the décor and it annoys the hell out of Mary ‘it’s the damn ugliest thing I have ever seen, John, it needs to go’ ‘It’s not ugly’ john would reply in a fake hurt voice ‘it’s got character’. No way would he throw it away, it’s perfectly placed in that he can watch the TV but also join in conversation without seeming rude. It was the only piece of furniture that saw every memory in the house, good and bad. It was the place where Mary informed him she was pregnant – both times, where Sam took up the nerves to ask him how he should propose to Jess (the first and only serious conversation they had ever had) and the announcement of both of his sons had successfully completed university. It was the place John had spanked his kids on several occasions, the place he sat waiting for his eldest to sneak back home after stealing the car, getting drunk – driving said car on the night he was grounded and not allowed to leave the house. John remembers that memory well. Dean was only 16 and John was furious – after sending both Sam and Mary to bed (both unable to sleep with worry) John spins his favourite chair around and sits, staring at the door for his son to arrive. Which he did- closing the door with an added ‘shh’ when it made a banging noise, shoes in hand perfecting his sneaky walk, gently putting the keys back so no one would notice they had gone missing and making a bee line for the stairs on his tip toes trying not to make a sound. John had to conceal his amusement when he cleared his throat to inform of his presence. It’s a story John loves to tell at family parties – hilarious now but not at the time and it still to this day humiliates Dean who groans when the words ‘when Dean was 16’ are spoken. 

John sits there grinning at the memory. He looks round his house and his is content with what he sees. He never pictured his life like this when as a spotty 14 year old lad, walked straight up to Mary Campbell and asked her if he could take her out on a date ‘If you don’t want to that’s fine, I completely understand’ he remembers rambling on. Heart hammering in his chest so loud he misses the ‘yeah I’ll go out with you’ that he has to ask her to repeat it. He is the luckiest guy in the world he thinks, when he was able to turn that date into a relationship with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He thought he blew it when he announced at 17 he was going to join the marines on his 18th birthday, Mary had been devastated but had backed him up every step of the way. Especially, on his return from Vietnam – the things John had seen would give him nightmares, but Mary got him through it all and it was that moment when he would stare into her emerald eyes as she stroked his sweaty hair away from his forehead that John realised this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

What a life it is, he spins round taking in his living room. The bookshelf on the back wall has little books; it’s covered in head to toe in family photos. Baby Sam and Dean, Deans first football team photo, Sam’s first ever ‘A’ paper is framed there too, slightly yellowed in age – entitled ‘my hero by Samuel Winchester aged 4’, both graduation photos of his boys are on there, Sam’s wedding day photo, baby Jack cradled in Jess’ arms with Sam beaming from ear to ear at the hospital – a photo Jess always moans about as she says she is a horrible mess after being in labour for 9 hours to have Mary taking a million and one photos of her new grandson. Jack has his own shelf dedicated to just him – floppy blonde hair, Jack is the spitting image of Dean when he was 4, which annoys Sam to no end when this is pointed out ‘his mother is blonde what do you expect?’

Yeah John was happy. He had a brilliant house, a fantastic wife (who’s 30 year anniversary was just around the corner), raised two beautiful boys. Sam graduating from Stanford with full honours at the top of his class and now a fully qualified lawyer has a family off his own. Dean was just happy working along his old man and ‘uncle’ bobby as a mechanic until his history teacher at school informed him he had the potential to go to university if that’s the direction he wanted – he would excel in a history degree. He didn’t think anything off it until Sam started filling out applications for him and several universities replied showing interests, Dean buckled down and went further and got a teacher qualification, Dean always considered himself ‘not smart like Sam’ which John would forever shout at him for. If anything Sam was a little strange – school had always come easy for him. It embarrassed Dean when instead of him helping Sam with his homework; Sam had turned round at 10 years of age and helped the 15 year old Dean with his. They had not seen him work harder when he decided he wanted to become a teacher, it had gotten hard at times, but he pushed and succeeded. It had been one of John and Marys proudest moments when Dean informed he had managed to get a teaching job in New York. True Dean didn’t have a family of his own but he loved his Mom, Dad and little brother – Jess was immediately like the sister he never had and Jack believes Dean is batman – mainly for the fact Dean told him he was and off course whatever Uncle Dean says must be true. That’s when Johns eyes finally see his favourite photo – a big family picture, him, Mary, Jess, Sam, Jack and Dean. All in All John hadn’t done to badly. 

A cough behind him gets his attention

“What are you grinning about?” 

John looks into the eyes of Mary and he realises he loves her more and more each day – if that’s possible. 

“How perfect my life is”

“You had a few too many, Mr Winchester?”

“Mrs Winchester, what an assumption”

“Well, Mrs Winchester is very lonely upstairs. Are you coming to bed” John had got home quite late from Bobby’s house after having ‘one drink’ which led to several which led to  
John walking in at 3am.

She holds out her hand, he grabs it and stands up. At that moment the phone rings. They both stare at each other. 

“It’s 4am – who is calling at this time”

John gives Mary a reassuring smile, the last time they got an early morning phone call it was to inform Mary’s mother had passed away, so calls like this always put Mary on edge. 

Holding Marys hand and he answers the phone with his other

“Hello?”

“D...dad. It’s Dean” came a croaky voice on the other end of the phone which sounded nothing like his eldest

“Dean” he looks at May with a confused look “what are you doing calling at this time son”

“I know it’s late and I am really sorry to ring. Ooooo” a pause “I know Mom hates these calls oooo” A pause “I really need your help Dad”

“Dean you are panicking me now, what’s wrong”

There isn’t a reply but John can hear breathing on the other end, he looks at Mary who is still holding his hand, she mouths ‘what’s going on’ John shrugs and responds the only  
way he knows Dean will reply – he turns Corporal . 

“Dean I need you tell me what’s going on son” 

There is defiantly crying at the end of the phone now, John turns to Mary and mouths ‘he crying’ Mary reaches for the phone and places it so both John and her can listen 

“Deano, its Mom – What’s going on sweetie?”

There’s an intake of breath. “Mommy? No no please, I can’t tell you. Please, please give dad the phone.”

John takes the phone “Dean I’m here” Mary is staring eyes wide with fear, chewing on her nails. Dean hasn’t called her Mommy since he was 15 when he suffered terrible migraines.

“Dad…I’ve been arrested”

“What? Why”

Deans talking fast now as if to get it out quicker will hurt less

“The police broke into my house a few hours ago. I was asleep. They dragged me out. God Dad. All I was wearing were my briefs. They took things from my house as evidence. 

"Dad I don’t know what to do”

“Dean, why? Why have you been arrested?”

Mary's hand grabs on to Johns arm

“There’s…there’s been an accusation at school by one of the students dad” Deans crying hard now “O god, dad, one of the students at school has said I…said I”

“Said what Dean”

“It’s…bbbad dddad. The student said I raped her ddddad…Dad they’ve arrested me for sexual abuse and rape charges” 

“O my god”

“Dad I need you please, I didn’t do this. I didn’t. Please you have to believe me…dad Please”

“Ok”

“No Dad it’s not ok, their calling me a paedophile” 

“Dean I’m coming for you ok…Dean ok”

“I need you to believe me. I’m not…I didn’t…please dad…please believe me. I am not a paedophile”


	2. Mary's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has gone to get Dean   
> Mary is left on her own to think about the phone call

After watching John get off the phone, Mary was like a woman possessed. She ran to her computer and started searching for flights from Kansas to New York – it should only take around 2 hours and the quicker John could get there the quicker he could bring her baby home. Thankfully passports were not needed so that saved time. She quickly paid for the next available flight and printed out the confirmation to be on the safe side. She thought about return journey but didn’t know what would be happening in New York and decided that John was capable enough to do that himself…maybe.

Jumping up, Mary ran to Dean’s room which hadn’t changed since he moved out, she liked to keep it the same for when he came home for holidays or birthdays – Sam’s room was exactly the same.

From what John told her, they had grabbed her boy out of his house – knowing he wouldn’t want to be wearing whatever prison attire they had given him she ran round his room filling a bag with clothes, she hoped what she had selected would still fit him. She considered running into Sam’s room and grabbing some of Sam’s clothes just in case. But then changed her mind, Dean was sensitive that his little brother was taller than him anyway – she doubted he would appreciate having to wear his clothes too.

Running to his desk draw she pulled out his old Ipod, which luckily was fully charged, searching the room to see if she had missed anything and then realised it was best to travel light – she bounded down the stairs to her awaiting husband who had gotten changed and was awaiting his orders. She pushed the bag into his hand with such force he stumbled backwards.

“Ok here is a bag full of clothes for him, there’s his ipod – he won’t be happy about travelling by plane but if you give him that to listen to he might calm down a bit.”

“Mary”

“It’s fully charged, it has all his favourite music on there…erm that group you both like. Metal…Metty…Mel”

“Metallica”

“Metallica! That’s it. Here’s your flight details. Your Wallet. My purse in case they need anything. Your Phone, will you need your keys for anything? Need anything else? I couldn’t see anything in his room. Do you think I should get George, you know that stuffed giraffe that Bobby got him when he was born, it’s still on his bed – I think he might like it.”

“Mary, Dean won’t want Georgie the Giraffe”

John put all the stuff near the door, walked to his wife and put his hand gently on her face so he could look into her eyes.

“Mary, breathe. Everything will be fine.”

Mary nodded, tears refused to fall illuminated her green eyes. She threw herself against John’s Chest, placing her head under his chin

“They can’t do this to him. He’s a good boy. Our boy. He wouldn’t do this. Not our boy!”

“I know, I know. Mary look at me”

Mary realised John and gulped back her emotion

“You trust me to bring our boy home right?”

Mary nodded

“then let me do my Job.”

John wiped a tear away from her cheek; he picked up everything he needed. Opened the door, before leaving he turned back around

“You know, we could do with some reinforcements. Batman always needs robin”

With that John left and Mary was suddenly alone.

She walked aimlessly into the living room and sat into the sofa opposite the fireplace. The clock on the mantelpiece stated it was 5:15am. Meaning it was 3:15am in California where the one person she wanted to speak to was.

She stood up and caught her reflection in the mirror at the opposite end of the room, She was dressed in full length fluffy pyjamas and bright pink dressing down with ‘yummy mommy’ embroider on the back and hand written across just above mommy was ‘Grand’ in Jack’s swirly writing. She smiles at that, as the memory of her opening it on Christmas morning and John howling with laughter had Jack running to his dad and high fiving him. They didn’t find it so funny when Jack, Sam or John was not allowed any of yummy grand mommy’s yummy Christmas cookies. Jess and Dean had gladly taken advantage of the situation.  As Mary walked closer to the mirror to study her appearance to took in her bedraggled hair, bright red eyes and destroyed finger nails, which she had massacred with minutes of the dreaded phone call.

“Mary, you need to sort yourself out woman”

Shower she thought, no point in going back to bed she wouldn’t sleep anyway. So Shower, wake yourself up a bit. Clean clothes on and then make the necessary arrangements.

An hour later, Mary was walking downstairs, walked to the mirror in the living room and smiled “much better” she thought

Mary walked into the kitchen, put on the coffee maker and poured herself a hot steaming cup, walked over to the TV, turned it on. Took a sip of coffee, put it on table in front of her, pulled her knees up to her chest and bawled her eyes out.


	3. Travel Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Sam, Jess and little Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am back   
> I officially lost my nerve as I got some negative reviews in regards to my last story (and first ever I had wrote)   
> So I have wrote 3 more chapters for this, so please review   
> Thanks

Chapter 3 – travel light

Sam Winchester was taking his usual morning run up the Californian coast, the rising sun warming the back of his neck as he pounded the sand in time to Fall Out Boy.

Not his usual type of music to listen to, Sam had confiscated the CD from his 4 year old son who protested “But Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad…Uncle De got it me” Sam decided to listen to it in car on his way to work, Sam reluctantly found himself lost within the music and a new found motivation. He remembers texting his brother when he arrived to work that day saying:

_‘Dean_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even if they weren’t so great_

_Sam’_

After realising that Dean might not see that as a song lyric and just see it as Sam trying to be a dick, having not communicated with his brother for several years over an argument he couldn’t even remember he decided to change it

_‘Dean_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Sam’_

He sat in the car parking lot outside his law firm staring at the send button before he deleted the entire message. There was a reason he wasn’t speaking to his brother, and yes he couldn’t remember why and yes his parents and Jess had told him how stupid he was being but he decided that for now he was going to keep it that way.

Getting out of the memory, Sam turned and headed to his house cutting his run short. It was only going to a quick one anyway. If he was any longer, Jess would kill him – he was meant to get back, take a shower and help pack for their weekend trip. They had been planning this weekend for a while, based in a little cottage in the woods surrounded by wildlife and little civilisation, it was a weekend they were extremely looking forward to. Jack didn’t seem too impressed until Sam promised he would teach him how to fish, just like how Grandpa had taught him and Uncle De once. “as long as you put the fish back in the water” Jess would say, the idea of her little boy catching fish was barbaric to her “what would we do with them Mommy put them in our pockets…silly mommy” When Sam had gone to explain that the fish fingers Jack loves to eat so much were once the same as the fish swimming in the sea he received a swift stamp to the foot. Damn he loved his wife, but she had mean streak on her especially when it came to the innocence of her little boy.

He ran up to the house, shut off his ipod and opened the door – where his was greeted with a 2 massive suitcases and Jacks small suitcase next to them both. Sam heaved a heavy sigh – a weekend trip we are having, not a trip around the world “Jess I thought we talked about this – travel light remember”

The only response he received was “yay Daddy’s back” and Jacks little smiling face appeared at the top of the stairs “Hey Buddy, Where…” “catch me!!!” before Sam could finish his sentence Jack was jumping down the stairs “Jack No” just as Sam launched to catch his son in his arms “Jack stop doing that, I might not catch you and you wouldn’t like that, you will hurt---“ Jack put his little hands over his dads mouth and whispered “you will always catch me silly Daddy” hmmmm thought Sam, he needed to get this daredevil feature out of his little boy.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Jack”

“Come help me find my Robin outfit”

“You don’t need your Robin outfit, we are going camping”

“No camping silly – we see Mary and John”

“oi you, Grandma and Grandpa” Jack giggled at that and shook his head so his blonde hair hit his eyes.

“Nope, momma was on the phone to grandma, grandma was upset, so we are going to “Kankoos”

“Kansas”

“That’s what I said”

Sam’s head was exploding; he woke up this morning with the fun idea of a little ‘nothing special’ weekend away. Now they were suddenly visiting his parents and his mom was upset what was going on.

“Daddy, you smell, you need to shower” Jack grimaced as he brought Sam out of this thoughts.

Sam walked the rest of the way upstairs and into his bedroom to find the place a mess, Jess was throwing clothes everywhere – “whats going on”

“Sam finally, right – change of plan, shower, change and I will explain everything”

Slightly bewildered, Sam put Jack down and just stared at this wife. Who was rummaging under the bed.

“Jackey!!! I found it for you sweetheart, run downstairs and put it in your bag. I’m sure Grandma will wash it if it needs it, we are in a rush” Jess’ head popped up from under the bed and she handed Jack his Robin costume.

“YES!!! THANKS MOMMA”

“Wait, stop – what is going one! Why does he need that, why are we going to Kansas, why was my Mom upset”

With that Jack walked straight up to his Dad, more serious than any 4 year old should be “Daddy go get showered and changed and then we are going to Kankoos – We are saving Batman!”


	4. Respectable upbringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John arrives in New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all 
> 
> Just to make everyone aware, I have no idea about American Legal system (I am English and don't know our legal system ha) 
> 
> hopefully if there is anything wrong, I apologise
> 
> Thanks

Chapter 4 – respectable upbringing

Arriving by ‘a very expensive cab’ (bloody New York) John made his way up towards the tall Grey building. Flights and Car journeys were doing his creaky body no good, as he walked his heart hammered in his chest, he may be feeling old now but the moment he stood into the building it was game time. There was no way in hell he was leaving without his boy.

John walked up to the reception counter where a young lady was playing on her cell phone, he waited, cleared his throat…nothing. “Excuse me” she huffed and gave him a questioning look. “My names John Winchester, I’m here to collect my son Dean” “right – Percy this guy wants to collect his son” Percy was a big guy who nodded at John, turned around swiped his pass and opened a big metal door – John took this as his queue to follow – but why was it, he felt something wrong about this place. 

As john walked past several holding cells, he saw a manner of all ‘creatures’ thank god Mary didn’t come with him was all that John could think. All the ‘convicts’ were wearing the usual prison attire. 5 cells down one poor bastard didn’t have any attire at all just his underwear by the looks of things. Either he wasn’t given any or the 4 burly guys he was sharing a cell with decided he didn’t need them anymore.

At least 3 cells contained some people passed out, presumable drunk and disorderly; and were snoring on their beds. Other cells had people that seemed quite at home and John would have been presumed that they did make this a regular visit, other cells contained kids gone wrong and were clearly in there as a scare tactic, and John would have laughed in any other situation. 

There was something about the boy in cell 5 that kept his attention. He was lying in a ball on the floor with his back to John, so all john could see were the scratches and black and blue bruises covering his back, some resemble boot prints. The boy was trembling as the 4 other men made cat calls and ‘we don’t like your sort in here’ - John presumed the poor guy was gay, couldn’t they keep him on a cell of his own and away from these idiots. But he couldn’t think of that right now he had to save his own boy, cell 5 boy’s family can help him. 

In the rows and rows of cells that John had walked past he hadn’t seen his son. As he turned right to go into the offices, there were further cells to the left – John only hoped he was down there. John walked into the office to a man that looked like he was sucking on a lemon, John straight away didn’t like this man, however he wound play nice and by this mans’ rules if it meant he got a hold his son. 

“Mr Winchester please sit down, I do not understand why you have travelled all this way”

“Thank you, Sir; I am here to discuss my son Dean Sir” 

“Sir? I see where the young Dean Winchester gets his manors from too – very polite young man” 

“Yes Sir, he is. Brought up in a respectable family” so it sounds like Dean was playing the game too, well done son. 

“Hmmm. Respectable family upbringing, polite, teacher – it’s shocking what people become isn’t it?”

“Excuse me”

“Well Mr Winchester, I am sorry you wasted your time flying all this way. As I am sure you know why your son is in here, he ha..”

“Has he been convicted, if so that was very fast?”

“Besides the point Mr Winchester”

“what is the point? Mr…”

“Jackson. Dean is here as there has been an allegation set against him and as he is a teacher, we take this allegation very seriously. We cannot have a pedophile working with our children Mr Winchester. I am sure you understand” 

“I understand that my son would not do this, he has said so himself!”

“well he wouldn’t exactly admit such a crime to you would he Mr Winchester” with that Mr Jackson leaned back in his leather chair, and clamped his hand over his chest observing John. Eyebrow raised waiting for his response. John knew he was waiting for him to blow up, so he kept quiet. “Mr Winchester it must be hard to hear such things about your son, especially your eldest.”

There’s a reason they want me to get angry John thought, talk calmly and just get yourself and Dean out of here.

“Mr Jackson, I am sure there is going to be a trial set against Dean sometime in the future and I believe police officers took items from my son’s house when he was arrested. Therefore evidence is still be gathered”

“And”

“I am enquiring what the next steps are? He cannot stay here until his trial can he? Especially if there is a possibility that he is innocent”

“Mr Winchest..”

“Please, Mr Jackson, hes my boy!”

“This is a very serious allegation; we cannot just release him because he is ‘your boy’”

“I understand, I do. But it’s not like he will be going to work, school is out at the moment for summer. I do have a proposal”

“what might that be” Jackson smirked 

Come on Winchester you can do this “I wish to take Dean home with me, back to Kansas” Jackson Laughed and looked round at the prison guards who were stood in the background giggled. Keep your cool Winchester, you promised Mary you would get her baby home. 

“What hoops would I have to jump through? I will a pay a bail, have rules and regulations for him, take his passport so he can’t leave the country, even have member of your prison team come with us if you wish. Please, Mr Jackson – I am not a man to beg but I will if that’s what it takes”

John was taken back when Jackson stood up, hands slamming into the table “You want me to let that piece of filth walk the streets where he can attack another child”   
John growled under his breath, hands turned into fists, breathing heavily “he…hasn’t…been…convicted”

The silence in the air was thick…until a young black prison guard stepped forward, couldn’t have been in the job in more than a few months. “Mr Jackson doesn’t have the authority to release your son Mr Winchester”

“Brian what are you doing”

Brian ignored this “but his superior does, Mr Jackson you could call your superior and see what he thinks on the matter” at this Jackson grabs Brian to one side and against the wall “Mr Jackson, we cannot leave him in them cells you’ve seen what they are already doing to him in there…what if he hasn’t done anything wrong” 

“Are you contradicting me boy” “No, I just don’t think you need another investigation taking place for another incident” All this is whispered but John hears it all, what is this place, and why the hell couldn’t Dean have been taken to a half decent facility. 

“I will be back Mr Winchester, I will call my superior. I would recommend you find a motel somewhere Mr Winchester”

“I’ll stay here, thanks”

With that Mr Jackson leaves. 

….

 

John had waited 4 hours before Mr Jackson walked back through the door, looking rather annoyed. John watched as he walked towards his desk and he began writing, not feeling confident John kept quiet and there he sat for another hour. Brian walked in with a smile on his face carrying a pile of documents, when Mr Jackson looked at him and smile was removed and Brian but the documents onto Mr Jackson’s desk. 

“Mr Winchester, you will find 8 documents for you to sign, 4 are copies for you 4 are for us, please read fully and if you agree please sign”

“what are they?”

As Jackson separated them he detailed “this is a letter detailing Deans release, you will have to put your address as his permanent location, this is terms and conditions detailing all the rules and regulations, this is the bail letter details of amount and payment details and finally details on deans leg tag he will wear at all times whilst he stays with you.”

This was unbelievable they are releasing Dean to him. A smile appeared on Johns Face and he reached for the pen which Jackson moved from his reach. “Mr Winchester before you sign, do you agree to Dean wearing a tag” “of course” John reply’s reaching for the pen again, “and bail has to be paid…now” John gulped, took a breath and responded “how much is it” he was a simple mechanic but he needed his boy home, this is how he will have to return home without him and destroy is family. Jackson smirked “$35,000” “fuck” john whispered, in the corner Brian whimpered at his response. “well Mr Winchester, what will it be” they didn’t have that kind of money especially not today, he grabbed his wallet from his back pocket, not entirely sure what his was looking for, he flicked his credit card and behind he saw a his possible ticket out, but...

“could I make a phone call first” 

“of course”

He walked out of the office and turned on his phone and was immediately greeted with a mountain of missed calls and text messages,17 missed calls were from the man he needed to call…Bobby Singer.


	5. Bring our boy home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John faces the battle of getting Dean out of Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All   
> So I am back. After I received some positive and lovely feedback, I have decided to continue and hopefully finish this story.
> 
> Again sorry if any facts are wrong, I am British :)

John hovered his finger over the call button for several minutes; Bobby Singer was a guy you wouldn’t want to mess with. A hard shell with a soft centre is what Karen, his wife, called him; when John appeared at Singer Salvage yard as a young father of one over energetic boy, desperate for a job.

_‘What experience do you have?’ an abrupt capped wearing individual had asked John at the time of his arrival, whilst fingering an oil covered rag._

_‘I’m good with Cars, can fix just about anything’ John had replied. This guy was only a few years older than him and yet he was looking upon him like something he had stepped in. He needed the job and refrained his attitude as Mary insisted they needed the money._

_‘there’s no work available’ with that the man attempted to slam the door closed but John put his foot in the way ‘Listen, I need a job. I have a 4 month old at home and I need to be able to feed him’_

_‘not my issu…’_

_‘Robert Edward Singer!!!’ a young woman barged Singer out the way and scowled at him which was returned with an eye roll. ‘You will have to excuse my husband, you see he thinks he can do everything on his own’ at this point Bobby walks away. ‘You are hired dear, but ignore him, he is a hard shell with a soft centre – you’ll see’ with a wink._

With that John and Bobby became like brothers, extended Bobby’s business by opening their own Mechanic shop and watched their business boom. Mary and Karen became instant friends and Dean and Sam grew up with an Uncle and Auntie that weren’t related ‘Family doesn’t end with blood boy’

John clicked the phone symbol and before the first ring ended an abrupt ‘John what the hell is going on’ Bobby practically shouts down the phone.

‘Bobby I’m here – currently talking to some dick in charge of the prison’

‘don’t you dare lose your temper John, just do anything to get Dean home. How is he? How’s he doing?’

‘That’s what I’m trying to do Bob and that’s the reason for my call – as for Dean, I haven’t actually seen him yet’ that his John like a train, he’s been here for hours yet still hasn’t seen his son.

‘What do you mean you haven’t seen him yet?’

‘I haven’t seen him Bobby, what more do you want me to say. Listen, this guy seems to have it in fo..’

‘what the hell is going on’

‘Singer, let me speak…right, to get Dean home I have to pay a bail.’

‘shit’

‘Bobby, I have the company credit card in my wallet’

‘use it’

Singer you don’t know how much they are asking for’

‘use it’

‘its $35,000’

‘For GOD SAKES, Winchester, you have the god damn credit card. We have is at least $50,000 on the damn thing. USE IT and get our boy home’

‘thanks Bobby’

‘Don’t thank me, you haven’t seen your kitchen. I’m in charge of looking after Mary and you know what Karen’s like – she’s baking Dean about 5000 pies’ with that Bobby hangs up.

John puts his phone back into his pocket takes his credit card out of his wallet and walks into the room where Jackson is sat laughing with his goons. John walks over to the desk and throws his credit card upon it. Jackson stars at John in disgust, John picks up the pen and signs all 8 forms. ‘now release my son’

 

Brian the young prison guard is taking John back towards the cells. Before he gets closer he turns around and stops John.

‘Mr Winchester, firstly I want to apologise for how you were treated in there – further to that. I want to apologise for the way Dean has been treated. I tried to stop and help but…you can tell what Mr Jackson is like’

Before John can reply, Brian turns around and continues to walk. The closer they get to the cells the louder the voices get and the bigger the rock grows in the bit of Johns stomach. They turn a corner and John stops dead in his tracks.

He is facing the cell he walked past earlier. The 4 enormous guys now had the young lad in his briefs pinned to the prison bars calling him pretty, pedo, child abuser. Promising to show him what they did kiddy fiddlers in prison. Except this boy wasn’t anyone. It was Dean. Dean in nothing but his black briefs shaking his head in denial.

‘Get your hands of my son!!’

The 4 guys parted revealing Dean to John, yet the Leader of the group still his hand around Deans neck. ‘Dad?’ Dean squeaked as the leader’s hand tightened, the leader lent forward and whispered in Deans ear, loud enough for everyone to hear. ‘Aaww Daddy’s come to watch’

Brian unlocked the cell door ‘That’s enough Joel, you’ve had your fun now let him go. Dean, your being released’

‘So what did you do darling? Did you touch her here?’ Joel moves his free hand to Deans peck ‘or did you did you touch her here’ Joels hand travelled south towards Deans crotch, Deans eyes grew big, but before Joel could lay his hand upon Dean, Brian swung his batten onto Joel’s arm forcing him to let go of Dean entirely.

‘I said that’s enough Joel’ Brian grabs Dean by the arm and takes him out of the cell and locks it up after him.

Dean folds into his father’s hold, John takes a step back to get a better view of his son. He had a split lip and his eye was beginning to slowly change colour, but that wasn’t the worst, his sons body was a camouflage of blue, purples and yellows. He eyes travelled back to Dean’s face, now cradled into his big hands. Dean cleared his throat ‘it’s not all from them. I fought back, I swear Dad, I fought back’ Dean held up his hands showing his scuffed and bruised knuckles ‘see’

‘I can see son, how about we get you home’ Dean nodded in agreement. They followed Brian into a separate room where he had Dean sit on a bench and he explained everything that had happened between John and Mr Jackson, he informed Dean that he would be returning home to Kansas on the condition that Dean wore an ankle tag. Dean just nodded along, taking in all the information. Brian fitted Dean with his ankle tag and Dean didn’t object.

It finally hit John that his son was still sat there with no clothes on, he put the bag that Mary had packed next to Dean on the benches and grabbed out a few items for his son to put on; baggy jeans, a simple tshirt, socks, trainers and a hooded top.

Dean continued to sit there, now dressed, listening to all the information that Brian was giving to him. Brian informed that a taxi had already been called to get take them to the airport and should be outside waiting.

 

John and Dean walked in silence to the taxi, travelled to the airport in silence, brought their tickets in silence, walked through security in silence, brought and ate their food in silence, waited at the gate in silence. It was as if Dean’s voice had suddenly disappeared the moment the tag was put onto his leg. John had asked questions but only received a nod or a shake of the head in response. Even now sitting on the plane, John thought he would get a reaction out of him as he knew this was Deans greatest fear.

Dean used to do this when he was a child, if he thought he was in trouble. When he was 6 he went playing in the school field with some older boys and they were all caught carrying matches. Dean had cried the whole time and John had felt a monster shouting at his young boy at how dangerous it was to not only wonder off; but also to be playing with fire. He made sure that his message hit home by making sure Dean realised that Mommy and Daddy would miss him terribly is something had happened to him, but further to that, Sammy would have to grow up without his older brother – _'who would teach him how to play ball Dean?'_. Dean hadn’t spoken in weeks and John had panicked that he had taken the telling off too far. But as usual it was Sam that brought him out of the silence.

John just hoped that wouldn’t be the case now, Sam and Dean hadn’t spoken in years. John grabs the bag and gives it to Dean, who gives him a questioning look. ‘Your Mom packed you everything she thought you needed for the flight’ Dean smiled having a look through, as the plane started to move towards the runway Dean took out his ipod. As the plane speeded up as did his search. ‘Dad, where’s Georgie the Giraffe, Mom would have packed him, but I can’t find him’. John rolled his eyes with a smile and slung his arm round Dean’s shoulder. Dean may be his right hand man but he would never not be Mary’s little boy


	6. The Winchester Household -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary remembers some happier times in the house
> 
> Is Sam starting to Doubt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lateness and shortness for this story...I will hope to add an additional chapter tomorrow.

The Winchester house was a hive of activity; the Singers had turned up within 10 minutes of Mary’s phone call and had walked in on her conversation with Jess over the phone. Bobby had turned into one of his guard dogs watching Mary’s every move. Karen had positioned herself into the kitchen making cups of teas and coffee before insisting on making a Pie for Dean’s arrival. When the pie had been made with no news, she went onto the next one and the next one and the next one – then everyone was banned from the kitchen.

Sam, Jess and Jake turned up at around 11:30, which gave Mary the advantage of being with her grandchild to keep her mind of Dean. Although she could hear Jess and Karen discussing how she was coping in the kitchen and Bobby and Sam discussing the next plan of strategy, well Bobby described their next plan of action with a very colourful choice of vocabulary whilst Sam nodded along; neither agreeing or dismissing any of the comments made by Bobby.

Mary was happy to have the house filled with people compared to a few hours previous, the silent house allowed the voices in her head to describe the worse possible situations happening to her boy.  She had called Ellen to inform her of the situation and to inform that there was no need for her and her family to come over – they had their own bar that they couldn’t just shut. Ellen and Bill Harvelle had been friends for many years, their daughter Jo had obsessed over Dean from a young age, constantly following his every move. They had shared many memories over the years.

_Mary was in the kitchen baking cookies as per request from a 2 year old Sam – ‘choc choc cooies mommy’_

_Mary was currently watching her two boys playing soccer, well if you could call it soccer- she was actually witnessing a wobbly Sam chasing after the ball his brother had gently passed to him, Dean was currently trying to kick the ball whilst being restrained by the blond beauty Jo. At aged 4 she was a head strong young lady who knew what she wanted and wouldn’t let go. And what she currently wanted was Dean. Mary giggled as she called all three into the house and Dean had a look of thunder upon his 6 year old face. He waited for Jo and Sam to be out of earshot before he exclaimed to his mother_

_‘I hate girls’_

_‘That’s not very nice Dean, does that mean you hate me’_

_‘You’re not a girl, not like Jo’_

_‘She just likes you Dean’_

_‘Well I do not like her’_

_‘be nice Dean’_

_With that he walked back into the living room. Her boy was going to have to get used to be being a heartbreaker._

As the two grew up together, Jo insisted that her childhood crush was just that and it was over. This didn’t stop her admiration for Dean; which was constantly returned. Their friendship nearly hit a rocky patch when Dean had caught Jo’s then boyfriend cheating on her at the mall. He saw to it that he wouldn’t be kissing for a while and when Jo confronted him she insisted he was just jealous as Mike would never do anything to hurt her. She had stormed out the house with Dean chasing after her, Mary was growing concerned after several hours and no word. Until she received a phone call from Ellen informing that both Jo and Dean had arrived several hours ago, went straight to Jo’s room where a screaming match had ensued, followed by tears, followed by silence. Ellen was informing Mary that Dean was on his way home after she walked in the room to see a tear stained Jo asleep on Dean’s chest and Dean sporting split lip.

Jo is now a well-respected officer for the US Army, something Ellen fretted about constantly. When Jo had first informed her mother that she wanted to pursue the military she was cut off without hesitation. So Jo had gone to Uncle John at the advice of her dad. Dean had promised to train with her to ensure she passed her fitness test; Sam studied with her to pass her aptitude test. John was very excited to pass his previous experiences onto someone; until he got a visit from Ellen and he had realised he was basically encouraging his niece into risking her life. Turns out nothing would change her mind and she had the biggest crowd at the graduation ceremony.

 

Mary found herself sitting alone and smiling; her family had a lot of back up and if Jo hadn’t been on tour right now, she would be here within an instant. Even though Mary’s memories and the people were keeping her company, she yearned for her husband. She sneaked of to bed for a lie down, in the hope that when she awoke, her husband and eldest son would be where they belonged.

 

 

Sam saw his mother sneak of upstairs, o god he didn’t know what he was doing. He had never felt so missed placed in his childhood home before. His wife had hidden away into the kitchen and he had spent what felt like hours ~~speaking~~ listening to Bobby and his game plan on how to rescue Dean and how absurd this allegation was. Sam didn’t know what to do or say he just kept nodding along. 

 

This was such an absurd feeling. Yes naturally the allegations against his brother didn’t seem right but something in the pit of his stomach did not sit right with him. Everyone here was defending dean what would everyone do if he turned out to be guilty. That would kill everyone especially his Mom and Dad…not to mention Jake, he idolised Dean. The main question in Sam’s head was…Does he worry about Dean? Especially where Jake is concerned. Ok the allegations were for a teenage girl but still…NO! what the hell was wrong with him, ook he had fallen out with Dean but he knew. HE KNEW Dean would rather die than hurt Jake.

 

He needed to take a walk.

 

Dean had always been his hero growing up, but to hear these tales about Dean. They irritated him. When growing up his Mom and Dad and worked long hours to be able to pay for anything him and Dean needed, it didn’t register with Sam until later on in life that the person that would be able to provide the things they needed was actually Dean himself. Even though his parents had worked so hard to provide the money, it was Dean that was able to distribute it. Whatever Sam wanted, Sam usually got.

 

He couldn’t cope, he couldn’t be in this situation, around everyone singing Deans praises.

 

He needed some air.

 

It was now past 6pm, he decided he was going to buy some food, he needed to think.

 

He opened the door and nearly collided with someone…

 

“Hiya, Sammy…Long Time”


	7. Dean's arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean arrives Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all, the last chapter wasn't the best as it was just a filler 
> 
> Please see this chapter - which is much longer.
> 
> feedback is appreciated.

The journey had been a quiet one, he knew his dad wanted to talk but he didn’t know how to approach the subject. Dean supposed he didn’t help the situation since he still had his headphones in, with this in mind he took them out and put his Ipod back in this bag.

 

As the truck turned the corner onto the familiar street a smile grew on his face and the tension in his shoulders slightly decreased. As they got closer to the house, the singer car was parked outside and his smile grew bigger - Singers meant bear hugs from Bobby and Pie from Karen. Parked opposite was a car he didn’t recognise it, although it had Kansas plates, this made Dean’s heartbeat faster; who was at the house, with his Mom, was it the police, was he in more trouble, had they been interrogation his Mom on her own, but then he remembered Bobby! As long as Bobby was there no one can hurt his Mom, so whoever it might be Bobby must trust them to be around his Mom.

 

The truck came to a stop and Dean turned to his dad who raised his hand and cupped Dean’s cheek with a gentle tap, avoiding the split lip and darkening eye. ‘you go on in Deano, I’ll get the bag’ Dean nodded and let out a breath ‘Dean, we will get through this’ Dean gave a small smile climbed out of his Dad’s truck, his whole body ached as he walked to the door. He paused, does he just walk in? or does he knock? Before a decision could be made the door swung open and he was met face to face with his brother.

 

The two just stood there, staring. ‘Hiya Sammy…Long Time’ Sam took a deep breath and looked like he was going to say something but his attention was caught by his Dad getting out the truck and walked over to him, ‘Dad, do you need any help’

 

‘I’m good thanks, safe trip?’

 

‘Yeah, not too bad, Jake slept most of the way’

 

Dean now stood alone, like a ditched date. He didn’t bother to wait for this brother and Dad, he just walked into the house whilst they continued their conversation.

 

‘Listen here Sam. I’m not having this’

 

‘Not having what?’

 

‘Talk to your god damn brother, he’s going through enough as it is. He needs to know that we are all backing him here’

 

‘Dad..’

                                                                                                                                               

‘Don’t Dad me, Just do it’ with that he walked into the house.

 

Sam sighed, it would look bad now if he just left for food, so he followed his Dad into the house.

 

Dean was stood in the living room surrounded by everyone who were making comments on his appearance, what had happened, the plan next and the while a continued ‘Uncle Dean pick me up’. John turned to Sam looking at the commotion from the outside ‘where’s your Mom?’

 

‘upstairs’

 

‘Right, go save your brother. I’ll get your Mother’ with that John walked upstairs. He put the bag in Dean’s room and he went into the master bedroom, where he found his wife under the covers. He sat on the edge of the bed, kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. Slowly she began to awake from her slumber and blinking eyes began to focus on his face.

 

‘Morning or should I say evening sweetheart’

 

‘John?’ then the light bulb turned on her head. She jumped out the bed and began scanning room.

 

‘mary, look at me. Mary’ John was up and holding his wife to get her attention

 

‘He’s downstairs’

 

‘downstairs?’

 

‘downstairs’

 

‘you got him?’

 

‘I said I would’

 

‘How is he?’

 

‘a little fragile, bruised and …’

 

‘bruised? Why bruised’

 

‘Mary, why don’t you come downstairs and see him for yourself’

 

She didn’t need telling twice, before John even knew what had happened she had disappeared out the room. He ran down the stairs and Bobby stopped him.

 

‘John, we are going to get some food, give you all some time.’ With that Bobby, Ellen, Jess, Sam and Jake all walked out of the house.

 

John turned the corner to find Mary sat on the floor cradling a crying Dean.

 

 

Once everything had calmed down and the others had returned. They all sat around the dining room table where they silently ate through the take out that Bobby had brought.

 

Dean kept his head down the entire time even when he heard the movement of a chair, until he felt a small hand tap him on the shoulder; he looked up into the eyes of Jake.

 

‘Uncle De’

 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jess about to stand up, he held up his hand to signal it was ok.

 

‘Yeah bud’

‘Why were you crying?’

Dean cleared his throat ‘its kind of embarrassing’

 

Jake’s big eyes stared at his uncle.

 

Dean cleared his throat once more, ‘I saw Aunt Karen’s pies; and my Mom wouldn’t let me have any. Said it would ruin my dinner, so I got a bit upset’

 

‘My Mom does that to me all the time, she won’t let me have any chocolate before dinner…but I’m sure grandma will let us have pie after our dinner’

 

‘you really think she will let me, Jake?’  

 

Jake stepped closer to Dean and whispered ‘watch this’ he then turned Mary with the sweetest of smiles ‘Grandma, if Uncle Dean finishes all his Dinner, can we have some pie?’

 

‘hmmm…What do you think Jess?’ Mary winked in Jess’ direction.

 

‘That’s fine by me Jake, but Dean is your responsibility. He has to eat it all!’ Jess stared at Dean with a confident smile which basically said – you will eat all that food as you need it and I’ve now set Jake on you. Dean rolled his eyes in reply. ‘but Jake after pie, it’s bedtime’

 

‘But Mom!!!’

 

‘Jake’

 

Jake pulled his face and growled ‘only if Uncle De reads me a story’

 

‘deal’

 

Jake returned to his chair and finished his dinner, Karen distributed the Pie to everyone. Once everything was finished Dean took Jake to bed and the others cleaned downstairs.

 

On his arrival downstairs, Dean turned to face everyone and everyone stared back. No one spoke, until Jess stepped forward. ‘thanks for putting Jake to bed, I didn’t think you would want him to here when you told us all the story.’ Dean looked around and nodded.

 

Bobby stood near Dean ‘come on Son, we need to know’ Everyone took a seat and John disappeared into the kitchen. He returned with a bottle of Jack and several glasses. Mary gave him the look of Death as he placed them on the table. ‘I don’t care Mary! The offers there, anyone wants a drink they can’ Sam leant forward and grabbed a glass ‘Sammy, pour me one too will you’ Sam turned to Dean.

 

‘I’m sorry’ he looks around to everyone ‘I’m going to tell you all the truth’


	8. Dean's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells his family the story of his arrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite high up on violence, so if you do not wish to read that then there is a sort of summary at the bottom after the dots

Dean had finished work for the holidays 3 days ago, he loved his job as a teacher but it was good to finally get a well-earned break; he had considered booking a holiday to get some sun and distance himself from the intensity that was New York City. But so far all he had done was sleep in late, go to the gym and crack open a beer to a classic film. It was only day 3 after all – things would soon pick up.

After the credits rolled along to Tarantino’s Pulp fiction, Dean found himself dropping off on the couch and contemplated staying there for the night. He breathed a sigh, stood up and took his empty beer bottle into the kitchen where he locked up the back door. On his route to the bedroom he locked the front door. Once in his room, Dean stripped down to his black boxer briefs and threw is clothes into the hamper – he was going to have a good clean of his entire house, it wasn’t a mess by any standard but if his parents paid him a surprise visit he didn’t think they would be too happy; particularly his Dad and his whole Marines background.

As soon as Dean’s head hit the pillow he was gone to the world.

***BANG*** ***CRASH***

Dean was awoken by a commotion downstairs, he immediately sat up in bed, but before he could do anything his bedroom door was swung open and he was thrown against the wall face first. He pelted his elbow backwards and found the ribs of his attacker who loosened his grip. Dean turned and threw right hook into the intruder’s nose. Dean sent a kick to the back of the man’s knees which had him falling to the floor. With the man now on all fours, Dean could see that he was wearing a thick vest with POLICE written on the back. With Dean’s moment of hesitation, the man took action and had he pinned against the wall again. The man pressed Dean’s head against the wall whilst pulling his right hand up his back. At this time a second man walked in eyeing Dean up and down. 

‘Dean Winchester’

‘Who wants to know’ dean snarled against the wall 

‘Detective Inspector Jones, we are here for your arrest’ 

‘What? Why?’

Three more guys walked into Dean’s bedroom behind DI Jones, before Dean knew what was happening, he was thrown onto his hands and knees. Next minute he was curled into a ball, knees protecting his chest and arms covering his head from the array of steel toed boots. The sound of his body being battered with a background his Miranda Rights were being announced. 

‘You have the right to remain silent.’ A scream irrupted from Dean as he felt several ribs break  
‘Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law’ a boot to the back forces Deans hands from his head in time for a kick to the face and blood splattering over his new Rug.   
‘You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning’ lying on his back and panting, Dean trying to calculate how things turned so badly, until a sharp excruciating pain erupted in his groin, he sat up and hands going to protect his manhood but was blocked by a boot pressed down – he grabbed the boot in a bid to move it, until someone kneeled behind him and wrapped their big forearm around his throat.  
‘If you cannot afford an attorney’ Dean was losing his fight, his body was bruised and cut, his lip was busted, his eye he could feel was closing. As he gasped for breath he looked up into the eyes of the original assailant and was met with a look of hatred and disgust. The police officer spat at Dean and lent closer, putting more pressure on his groin “you make me sick” he muttered in Deans ear. The police officer stepped back and removed his baton from his belt. Dean tried to shake his head in a bid to stop the offensive weapon, but he couldn’t move with the arm still wrapped round his throat, the office raised the baton, dean closed his eyes, the sound of the baton colliding with his knees was something from a horror show and the pain removed the last remaining breaths Dean managed to have in his body.  
‘one will be appointed for you’ Dean was pushed to the ground, as the blackness threatened to take over Dean panted and shook with exhaustion. He was pulled up by his hair to face the DI.

‘take him to the car’

‘wait, wait. Please – w..what have I done?’ Dean asked brokenly. 

The officers laughed ‘playing the innocent card’ ‘what have I done?’ ‘makes me sick’ ‘throw away the key’

DI Jones walked to Dean and grimaced ‘you, Dean Winchester, have taken advantage of your position. Failed and blackmailed a 14 year old girl at your school, and…raped her!’

Deans eyes grew colossally large, his whole world just crumbled at his feet’

‘no…no…I, I wouldn’t, I never’ Dean looked around at the other police officers that had just attacked him. Their faces showed they didn’t believe a word that came from his mouth.

He was pushed against the wall again and handcuffed. ‘please, I wouldn’t do that’ 

DI Jones walked towards Dean and grabbed his chin and got in his personal space ‘is that right pretty boy! You think because you have the looks, the charm, the humour, that you can take advantage of young girls and they won’t come out and tell anyone. Who knows how many poor girls you have done this too? Well you didn’t see this girl standing up for herself did you’ with that DI Jones clicked his fingers as a signal to move Dean. 

They dragged Dean down the stairs, his injured knees just about carrying him. As he was hauled through his house, he saw other police officers going through his home and taking items such as his laptop, his phone, his car keys. His whole world he had worked hard to create was being dismantled in a matter of minutes. 

As he was taken towards the door, he noticed his photo frames on the walls had been ripped off and smashed, which hurt him more than his body. He was thrown into the police car and all he could think about was his family. The police clearly didn’t believe him, his family had to. 

The drive was quiet; Dean’s head was pounding as if his brain was trying to escape. Dean cleared his throat in an attempt to speak. ‘Do I…’ *cough* ‘Do I still get my phone call’ the officer in the passenger seat looked at DI Jones for confirmation. Please, Dean thought, Please I need my Dad. DI Jones nodded as a response and that was enough for Dean. 

Dean didn’t know what time it was when he was eventually taken into the dismal looking prison, his finger prints were taken as well as his DNA. He was like a rag dog being moved from area to area. His photograph was taken and then he was heading to the cell for his real punishment he was informed ‘you know boy, funny things about criminals. Even they have morals and they hate pedos. They are going to have so much fun with you’ Dean gulped and shuddered. They walked past a phone and halted his movement. ‘you said I could use the phone’ there was no privacy as he dialled the well-known number, his heart began to batter against his ribcage which in turn hurt him breathing. Should he be doing this? Should his family know? What time was it? His Mom hated calls in the middle of the night. Guilt began to rise and just as Dean was about to give up he heard a gruff ‘Hello?’  
‘D...dad. It’s Dean’  
‘Dean’ ‘what are you doing calling at this time son’  
‘I know it’s late and I am really sorry to ring’ 

For the life of him, Dean can’t remember the conversation he had with his dad but he does remember the promise his dad spoke to him ‘Dean I’m coming for you ok…Dean ok’ His Dad was coming, he could hold out for a few hours. 

They threw him into an empty cell, which did Dean fine. He lay down on a bench and thought about the last few hours. How had it all come to this? What was he going to do? The weight of the world was lying heavily upon him, Dean curled into a ball and decided to try and get some sleep. Hopefully when he woke up his Dad would be here. 

Or so he hoped. He was awoken a few hours later by his cell door opening. His snooze had rejuvenated him slightly. He sat up and turned hoping to see his Dad, it wasn’t. 

When he thought the four policemen back at his house was bad it was nothing to who had just put entered his cell. Dean wasn’t a small guy by any means. At 6’1 and 175 pounds of pure muscle, but that wasn’t going to help him in this situation. 4 beefy guys walked in and stalked their prey, ‘well look what we have here boys’ Dean gulped. ‘Well Jackson, you have a nice one for us this time’ one of the guys in the cell addressed a man in a Suit who in turn responded with a eery grin and a ‘have fun boys’ as he locked the cell door and walked away. Deans attention was brought straight back to the 4 men. This can’t be good he thought. He stood up and tried to back away with his naked back hitting the cold cell bars. That when he realised, he was stood there with nothing but his black boxer briefs and these guys were wearing prison clothes along with heavy boots. Dean’s toes curled in apprehension. 

Dean held his hands up ‘listen fellas, I don’t want any trouble’

‘aww little baby doesn’t want trouble, what do you think Joel’ 

Joel looked like the leader of the pack, the biggest and sporting a set of yellowing teeth as he smiled at Dean ‘should have thought about that before he attacked that poor girl’

Dean swallowed

A shorter, balding man to Deans left joined in ‘yeah, Mr Teacher. Thought you would have some fun huh?’

‘well how about we have fun with you’ Joel addressed Dean

‘I haven’t done anything, I swear, this is just one big misunderstanding’

To Dean’s right a Ginger man jumped in ‘well we will see about that’   
Before Dean could react he was once again jumped on. This time it was worse, there was no reprieve. He was punched, kicked, thrown across the Cell. Arms held behind his back whilst he was used as a punching back. Dean gave as good as he got, he fought back, which angered them more. 

Dean must have passed out, thankfully; unfortunately he also had to wake up. When he did he was on the floor still surrounded by the 4 men. He couldn’t stop shaking, he hoped it was just the cold but he knew it was more than that. 

Joel bent down close to Dean ‘Listen, we’re sorry. We took things a bit far. Let us make it up to you’ 

Dean was picked up and placed against the cell bars, the expressions in the men’s faces had changed somewhat. Their eyes were filled with lust and they began licking their lips as if they were about to devour a meal. Dean’s heartbeat quickened, he had heard stories about prison and here it was in the flesh. 

Ginger walked towards Dean rubbing his crotch, ‘I’m sorry little pedo, did we hurt you.’

‘no wait, pleassss’ Joel began to squeeze deans neck so dean shook his head no vigorously to try and get the message across. 

‘it’s me you should be concerned about’ A guy at the back announced, who had been quiet this whole time.

Small balding guy came closer and grinned, ‘ooo yeah – that’s Tony, and he likes to make pretty boys like you scream’ 

Tears began to prick Dean’s eyes. He was exhausted and hurting but he wouldn’t go down this way, the men kept coming closer, the hand on his neck got tighter, Deans breaths quickened and he clawed at the hand around his throat still shaking his head. Dean kicked out, which was a mistake as Ginger grabbed his leg and started rubbing his thigh, this was it. Dean Snarled at the Men.

“GET YOUR HANDS OF MY SON!”

The room vibrated at the man’s bellowing voice. The three men moved to reveal John Winchester standing at the Cell door with a look of thunder. Joel still had his hand around Dean’s neck however it loosened a little, allowing Dean to breath. The moment was short lived though as Joel retightened and whispered ‘aww Daddy’s come to watch’ 

Dean felt sick; he couldn’t let his dad see him as this weak thing. The guard stood next to John began unlocking the door and announced ‘That’s enough Joel; you’ve had your fun now let him go. Dean, your being released’

This didn’t deter Joel, ‘So what did you do darling? Did you touch her here?’ Joel moves his free hand to Deans peck ‘or did you did you touch her here’ Joel’s hand travelled south towards Deans crotch, Deans eyes grew big, but before Joel could lay his hand upon Dean, Brian swung his batten onto Joel’s arm forcing him to let go of Dean entirely.

Dean suddenly felt safe in his father’s arms, but looked up and couldn’t stop his rambling of how he had fought back, he didn’t just take it, what they were saying wasn’t true. His Dad was here though as promised, and with a ‘how about we get you home’ Dean collapsed from relief in his father’s arms and nodded in approval. 

Dean looked up at his family, the three most important women in his life were sobbing, and somehow Jess had moved closer and was holding his hand. He didn’t want to look at the men in the room. He looked back down at his hands.

‘That’s it. I went to bed, woke up by the police breaking into my home, got the crap beaten out of me by the cops, called Dad at the prison, got the crap beaten out of me some more by the thugs in the cell and then Dad came.’ Dean looked up then. 

‘But I promise, to all of you. I am not what they say I am. I haven’t attacked any of my students, I love my job. I don’t know who has made the allegation against me but I swear I didn’t do it. I swear. I just need you to believe me. He gulped as he looked at his family.


	9. Nurse Jess to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean tells everyone his story. Jess decides to look at his injuries to ensure there is no lasting damage.

Before anyone can respond to Dean, Jess stand up still holding his hand.

“Come on” she says with a gentle tug.

“What?” Dean questions.

“Well, nowhere in that story did it specify that you received medical treatment after your ordeal”

“I haven’t” 

“Well come on then” Jess said with another tug. 

“Jess I appreciate it but I am not going to a hospital or a doctor, it’s just a few bruises. I’m fine” 

“Do not give me the Dean Winchester I’m fine! Because you’re not! Its good thing I brought my medical things isn’t it. A nurse has always got to be prepared!”

Dean put his head in his hands as Jess walked out to get her medical bag; he compared it to Mary Poppins bag as you just never know what she had in it. The room was quite until his uncle broke the silence.

“Dean, we know you would never have done this”

“How can you know?”

“Because we know you sweetheart” Karen jumped in.

Dean looked up and she walked around to him and held his hand in her small delicate one. 

“Dean, we have known you and Sam since you were babies and your parent’s years before you were even an idea. You are not capable of such an act. Behind that hard exterior that you try and put on – you are a kind, caring and the noblest people I have the honour of knowing and watch grow up!” Karen stroked his hair like when he was a kid. There were many times he would sleepover at his Uncle Bobby’s and Aunt Karen’s as a kid, before bedtime Karen would tell him a story and stroke his hair. He leaned into the touch taking in the comfort and memories it brought up. 

“Right Dean what room shall we go into” Jess announced as she walked in with her bag, he looked up at her in confusion. 

“Well you don’t want get unchanged in front of everyone? Show little Dean in all his glory”

Dean started chocking “l..l..Little Dean?” he looked around the table and back at Jess “why, why would he be making an appearance?” 

“Well, from your story, you took quite a beating. I will have to inspect everything and considering you said that the police officer practically stood on little Dean. It’s important that I look; make sure there is no lasting Damage and it’s not like I’ve never seen it before.”

“WHAT? WHEN?” both Sam and Dean exclaimed  
Jess turned to face her husband. “A penis is a penis Sam. Stop being so immature” 

“Right everyone lets go into the living room and leave them to it” John stood up and patted Sam on the soldier. 

“I’m staying” Mary announced

“Mary, Sweetheart” John cleared his throat “Dean hasn’t fallen down in the playground, his injuries are something you may not want to see”

“I’m staying John, he is my baby” 

Everyone left, leaving Dean with Mary and Jess. 

“Right Dean, I want you to get have a shower first and me and your Mom will meet you in your room” Jess smiled and walked upstairs with her bag. 

Dean nodded and turned to his Mom, with a small smile that didn’t meet his eyes he stood up and moved to go get a shower, Mary sighed and followed Jess.

Dean stood with hands leaning on the tiles and allowed the hot water to pound his shoulders, now alone he now realised how sore and tired he was. He watched the dirty water swirl down the drain. He scrubbed his body and washed his hair. As he climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel round his hips he was nervous of what was to come. 

Dean walked out of the bathroom to find Jess had unpacked her medical supplies onto his bed. Both Jess and Mary gasped when they saw Dean’s bare chest. Dean rubbed his hand through his wet hair and winced – his fingers came back bloody.

Jess took him by the hand and sat him down on the bed “I am just going to look at your face, head and neck first ok”

Dean nodded his head and gripped is Mom’s hand as she sat next to him on the bed. Jess ran her fingers through his hair messaging his scalp, she hummed and frowned when her fingers were me with small bumps until her finger scrapped over the same area Dean had previously touched, she cleaned the area to avoid infection and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

Jess knelt down in front of dean and examined his face, it was badly bruised and his eye was larger, and she traced his eye sockets and jaw line. Dean didn’t pull back which made her believe nothing was dislocated. The bruising and swelling would go down on their own but it would be a long process.

Her soft delicate hands flowed down his neck causing Dean to swallow and wince. “Does it hurt to Swallow Dean?” Dean nodded his head “how about talking?” 

Dean looked at his Mom and then back a Jess “A little, not too bad” Jess continued to run her hand over his neck, tracing the finger shaped bruises. 

She continued over test over his torso and stomach moving onto his back and found his had broken at least 3 ribs and cracked several more. There was nothing she could do about that except rap this ribs up tight. His kidneys had taken a hammering. His body was a collage of colours and shapes, too many marks resembled boot prints on his back; she applied ointment on areas she believed needed it. His shoulder was not dislocated but was very close; to due to the pressure and damage it had taken, she wrapped an ice back on it to take down the swelling. His legs were not half as bad as his body. Starting from his feet she ran her hands up his bow legs to his thighs. She massaged his knees and was happy that there was no physical damage from the Baton attack. She smiled and quickly put her serious face on. She stared at Dean.

“Dean I have some bad news for you” 

“w..What?” 

“Your legs…When the police hit them”

Dean’s eyes grew big 

“The bastards didn’t straighten them at all. Their stilled bowed” 

Dean scrunched his lips into a small grimace. “Guy can’t catch a break” Jess and Mary laughed at this response. 

“Right, Deano. Towel off.” Dean looked at his Mom. 

“That’s my cue sweetheart. I’ll see you both in the morning” She kissed him on his temple “I personally love your little bow legs, their cute”

“Mooooooooooooom!” 

Mary left the room laughing. 

Dean took a breath and took off his towel, but immediately covered his manhood. Jess rolled her eyes and moved his hands. She messaged his hips to the tops of his thighs, to ensure she hadn’t missed anything. There was no bruising in these areas but deans pelvic region was an agree red and purple. 

“Dean I am going to check your testicles first ok?” Dean nodded. She didn’t want to just grab and give him a shock, so like she had done with the rest of his body she talked him through it. She took Deans testicles in hand and rolled them, feeling them in all areas. This was also a good way to ensure the there was nothing present that shouldn’t be. Dean was young but never say never. She was happy that his testicles were normal and hadn’t received the brunt of the attack. “Ok Dean, moving on” She ran her hand up his shaft, checked his urethra and head. There were no cuts or bumps present. It was just red and very tender. 

Jess moved her hands to Dean’s thighs and looked at him. “Dean, did they…Do I need to check behind” Dean looked confused, she continued “ok, in prison when people are attacked sometimes it’s not just physical, sometimes its sexu” “no” “Dean” “No Jess, they didn’t” Jess looked at Dean “I promise Jess, nothing like that happened, if Dad hadn’t turned up I don’t know if they would have…but no I’m good” Jess stared at him and then nodded, she put the towel back over Dean’s lower half “everything is fine down there” Jess stood up and took off her gloves. Dean followed her movements with his Green eyes. She went into her bag a pulled out several pill bottles. She turned to him and showed him pain meds and anti-inflammatory pills. “Ok so you will need to take these 3 times a day. Take some before you go to bed” she turned to take the ice pack of his shoulder. He nodded, licked his lips and cleared his throat.

“So everything’s ok”

“No Dean, everything is not ok. You are bruised, busted; it’s going to be a few days until you aren’t sore anymore. Every night I will look at your injuries to ensure they are healing.” Jess started to pack her bag up. 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck “Can I ask you an embarrassing question?” Jess put the bag on the floor and sat next to him. “Sure” “it’s just…you pretty much just touched every inch of my body and I didn’t react” “react?” “Hmm…little Dean didn’t seem interested” Jess smiled and stroked his arm “Well I’m not surprised. One, it was your sisters hands doing the touching. Two, your mother was sat next to you for most of it. Three, you have just had the day from hell and four, it was a medical examination not meant for pleasure.” Dean nodded “in the coming days/weeks, If he doesn’t rise up, let me know. If you’re worried. It will be nothing but let me know” Dean nodded his head. “Just to pre warn, your kidneys have been injured so you could peeing blood” Dean nodded again. 

“Right, take these pills and bed” he swallowed them and before he knew it, Jess was tucking him in. 

She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at him, “you don’t deserve any of this Dean. But this could be the thing this family needs.”

“What do you mean?”

“We are spread across the entire country; we are not as close as we once were. But look at us; we are all under the same roof and working together to get the justice you deserve. This could be the phoenix rising from the fire.”

Dean smiled and closed his eyes “hmmm we will see what tomorrow brings”

As he was slipping into slumber and Jess whispered to him “one plus thing for me, I’ve now seen both Winchester brothers packages” 

“Now you know, I will always be the bigger brother” Dean smiled 

Jess giggled and kissed him on the forehead “Goodnight Dean Winchester” 

She picked up her bag and walked to the door. 

“Thanks for looking after me Sis”

She smiled and closed the door


	10. The call and the Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to get worse for Dean

Dean woke up to the smell of Bacon and voices from down stairs. He was stiff; he felt like someone was sat on his chest and it was hard to breath but then thought this was just his broken ribs, he then noticed that someone was stroking his face. 

“Stop moving, Uncle De, your ruining it”

“uhhhh Jake, what are you doing?” 

“Painting. Mama said not to wake you”

“Jake, what do you mean painting…o no” that wasn’t someone hands on his face that was a brush

Dean opened his eyes to find his nephew has on his concentration face with a tube of foundation and a brush. The look of determination as he spread the foundation on Dean’s bruised face. 

“Mama, put this on her face to look pretty, I’m putting it on you as you look horrible”

“Jake where are you buddy?” John’s voice whispered down the corridor 

“Dad, I need some help in here” 

“no Uncle De shhhhh”

John walked in the room to find his grandson sat on his uncle’s chest. “And what is going on here”

“Uncle De asked me to do his makeup.”

“wait what?”

“is that so…whos make up are you using”

“Mama’s”

“Well then, Uncle De owes your Mama some knew foundation doesn’t he?. Come on lets go downstairs”

“I’m almost finished”

“ok hurry up”

“No Jake, that’s fine. Thanks for your help but I don’t need” Jake had inherited is dads puppy eyed stare. “Fine finish” Dean could see his Dad from the corner of his eye grinning from ear to ear. 

“All finished Gramps, don’t take it off uncle De” Jake and John left the room to go to breakfast 

Dean stood up from the bed and walked over to his wardrobe and tried to find some clothes that still fit him. He grabbed some sweats and a baggy top that would fit over the bandage on his ribs. He turned and picked up the foundation and brush Jake had left on his bed. He went walk downstairs and caught his reflection in the mirror. He looked a mess, and from Jake’s handy work he looked like a clown – which brought a smile to his face when he imagined Sam’s reaction. 

He walked into the kitchen and put the foundation and brush in front of Jess, who looked up in confusion and gasped at Deans face and burst out laughing “OMG, I am so sorry. But that is hilarious” 

“yeah yeah laugh it up”

The family were all sat down, eating and passing stories. When Dean sat down, Mary put a fresh cup of coffee and breakfast in front of him. With a smile he listened in on Sam telling his Dad about a case he had just finished regarding a Marine, which took Dads interest to no end. 

The phone rang and Mary excused herself. “so where’s the Singer’s this morning?” Dean asked the silent table. 

“they went home last night but said they would be back this afternoon. Bobby’s got to take care of the garage” Jess responded.

Dean nodded in understanding

“Erm…Dean, A Mr MacLeod is on the phone for you” 

Everyone looked at up at him. Dean stood up and went to speak on the house phone. Mr Macleod was the principal at the school, British with a hard arse exterior. Dean was able to crack that façade within a week of working at the school and was the only one who would refer to him as Crowley which Mr MacLeod sneakily appreciated as a private joke between the two of them. Dean wouldn’t say they were best friends but as Dean had broken Crowley’s wall, Crowley in return had broken Dean’s inner circle and had fitted himself comfortably with a story to tell and a beer in hand. Dean trusted him maybe even go as far as to say he enjoyed his company...ok he liked the guy and considered him a friend. 

“Hey Crowley, what’s with the Mr MacLeod? My mother’s married you know, stop trying to impress her” 

“Hey Dean, sorry to be calling you at your parent’s house. It’s Mr MacLeod as it is official Business I am afraid”

“ooookay” 

“I got a call this morning informing me of your arrest”

O no, Dean’s stomach fell

“Listen, Crowley. It’s just one massive”

“Let me interrupt you Dean. If this gets out the board of administrators and the parents will not be happy if they don’t see any action being taken against you” 

“But Crowley, I didn’t do it”

“Dean, take this call as your suspension with immediate effect”

“Crowley, don’t please”

“I will send an official letter to your parent’s home”

“Crowley this is Bulls”

“Dean, I have to be seen doing something. You have been accused of attacking a student”

Voices began to raise now 

“and you think I could do something like that, come on Crowley you know me”

“I know Dean, listen”

“No you Listen Crowley. This is unbelievea”

“it’s the holidays Dean, you wouldn’t be teaching anyway” Crowley tried to reason.

“You’re supposed to be my frie”

“I am, but I am first and foremost your boss”

There is silence then just the sound of both men puffing down the phone until Dean questioned.

“who knows?”

“Just me up to now and I plan on keeping it that way ”

“I cannot believe this”

“Hey Winchester; pay attention to what I am saying, you are suspended for now until the trial and we shall see what happens from there. It’s the holidays so no one will know anyway. I believe you didn’t do this and I will back you every step of the way. But I have to been seen doing something if this gets out. Stay with the family and I will do everything I can here in New York. I’ll be in touch Dean”

With that Crowley hung up. Dean stared at the phone, panting with rage. He threw the phone at the wall with a scream. He turned to find Sam and John standing in the doorway. 

“I’ve been suspended from work” 

###########################################################################################################################################################################################

For the next week Dean, went into himself, hardly talking to anyone, staying in his room. Jess had called both her work and Sam’s to inform they would need a few weeks of work due to a family emergency. 

Dean came out of the shower on the Friday to find is Mom in his room with an envelope in her hand. Crowley’s letter had come a few days earlier which darkened his mood even further. He just knew that this letter would do the same. 

Dean sat next to his Mom and took the letter. As he opened it he could feel his Mom stroking his back. The Letter was an official invitation to his court hearing in a month’s time. 

He passed the letter back to his Mom, who read over the letter. “Well sweetheart. I think it’s time we contacted a few lawyers don’t you?” Dean just nodded his head in defeat.


	11. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam finally have a talk and some confessions are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> Some rude words and an intense chapter

Dean came downstairs at midday on the Sunday. He had heard his family leave for the day, deciding to take Jake out for a walk. It wasn’t fair for a 4 year old to be stuck in the house. 

He walked into the kitchen to make a sandwich when he saw his brother doing the exact same thing. This was the first chance he had had in a week to be with his brother alone. He loved his little brother with all his might. They were best friends growing up. Mary and John joked that they were more like twins with their own separate language then brothers with a 4 year age gap.

As they had grown older, Dean was so proud at the man Sam had become. His family and his career were everything both had dreamed of as kids. But as everything was going well with Sam, Dean couldn’t help but feel a distance grow between them. Unanswered phone calls and texts, visits to their house consisted of Dean just seeing Jess and Jake. Presents and Cards being one way. Dean didn’t know what he had done to cause the Sam shaped hole in his chest. It had gone so far as the only text Dean sent Sam every month for a year was “Sammy, I’m Sorry for what I’ve Done, Please talk to me” he simply copied and pasted it every first of the month, but he had gained no reply. This was his opportunity to build some bridges he didn’t know how he had destroyed. 

“Hiya Sammy” 

Sam looked up and nodded in response

“Great minds” Dean indicated Sam sandwich “I’m starving, I would have made you one. If I had known you were still here. How come you didn’t go out with the others?” 

“Didn’t fancy it” 

There was silence whilst Dean made his sandwich and a drink and sat down to eat his food. 

“They all gone to the park?”

Sam nodded

“God we used to love it there”

Nothing

“You still got that scar on your leg, from when you went down the metal slide in a million degrees of heat and it burned you”

Sam nodded 

“Sam this one way conversation is really not that fun”

“Then stop talking”

“wow that the most words you’ve send to me in over a week…o no wait…my mistake, that’s the most words you’ve spoke to me in over 2 years” his temper getting the better of him.

Sam sighed and went to stand up; Dean did the same but stopped in front of Sam.   
“What the hell happened to you Sammy”

“To me!! Yeah it’s me with the issue Dean”

“actually it is Sam, I have made every effort to speak to you. How can I know what I’ve done so wrong if you won’t tell me”

Sam just rolled his eyes

“Don’t do that, just talk to me man”

“Get out of my way Dean”

“No”

“Move”

“I said no”

“You know, I’m not some little kid that you can boss me around anymore”

“When the hell did I boss you around”

“that’s cute Dean”

“you know these snide little remarks are funny and all but I would really like to get down to what is really up your arse” 

“sorry I forgot, we are all here for you…poor Dean has fucked up again and expects everyone to drop what they are doing and save his arse”

Dean was dumbfounded by this comment whilst Sam continued

“I wasn’t surprised you know, my brother the paedophile, this might finally get everyone to see you for what you truly are…scum” Sam spat in Deans face. 

Dean felt as if his brother had just punched him in the gut “wh..what did I ever do to make you hate me so much that you could think, I would do something like that” he could feel the tears in his eyes but he wouldn’t let them drop

“Sorry Dean, that I’m speaking the truth. I’m not longer taking your side – you know like you never took mine!”

“I have always took your side, when we were kids I took you punishments when you did something wrong”

“this isn’t about us being kids!!!” 

“Then what is it?”

“Jess”  
“what about Jess?”

“Do you remember nearly 5 years ago, Jess and I were going through some issues and she decided she needed some space; moved out for a few weeks. In swoops hero Dean to save the day”

Dean is trying to recall what Sam was talking about when it clicked. 5 years ago, Jess has rang him up in floods of tears saying that her and Sam had a massive fight and that she needed a place to stay. He had offered his place but had checked with Sam if it would be ok and he thought it would be a good idea. It wasn’t the best memory as he collected his red eyed little sister and helped her with her bags. She had spent 2 weeks solid at his house crying her eyes out, confessing how much she “loved your stupid brother”. Dean had been in contact with Sam the whole time; ensuring he knew what his was missing if he let a woman like Jess slip through his fingers.

Sam was panting heavily now, red faced! 

“yeah Sammy I remember..”

“you also remember a few months after she returned she shockingly announced she was pregnant with Jake”

The room went silent and Sam eyes filled with tears. Dean felt like hit by a ton of bricks when he realised what Sam was insinuating. 

“best moment of my life, Dean. I was going to be a Dad, but I’m not am I? You are” 

Dean felt sick – “you can’t be serious”

“I didn’t even think about it until he was 2 when it clicked. Who was he turning into. He was a spitting image of my amazing big brother”

“Sam, this is ridiculous”

Sam’s crying now

“the more I came to realise the more I hated you. My hero had stabbed me in the back! But what could I do I loved the little boy that ran round my feet calling me Dad! So I did the only thing I could do. I cut my Hero off. No communication, no late night brotherly chats over phone, no nothing. I don’t have a brother anymore. Yet I couldn’t make my family notice this. O no, Jess went mad when she caught me throwing out your gift for his 3rd birthday, so she started having you visit sneakily. Letting her baby daddy come over when her husband wasn’t home”

Dean can’t breathe, he is crying alongside his brother. He has wanted to know the reason for years now why Sam was no longer his best friend. 

Breathing heavily he responded “now you listen to me Sam and you listen hard. Jess came round my house and spent 2 weeks crying over the love of her life. I offered my house to my baby sister who was a mess. You hear me, my baby sister”

“Right…”

“yeah right, I wouldn’t touch her Sammy” 

“Don’t lie to me Dean”

“listen to what you are saying, not only are you accusing me. But you are accusing your wife! When Jess returned to you after staying at mine, did you and her ‘rekindle your marriage’ Einstein?” 

Sam is silent and Dean continues

“Let’s forget Jess for a moment and I am going to be extremely selfish here. Do you know what you have put me through for 2 years? My brother, my best mate, just stops speaking to me and I haven’t got a clue why and it turns out its some conspiracy theory he has concocted in his head without speaking to me about it. Sam…If you had just talked to me 2 years ago we could have solved all of this” 

Dean steps forward and reaches out to Sam who steps back and eyes darken

“nice try”

“I cannot believe you do not believe what I am saying and believe what I am being accused off”

“Woe is me Dean, it’s always about you!”

With that Dean lost it, he grabbed Sam and launched him against the wall with forearm pressed against his chest.

“Listen to me you little shit!! My life has never been about me. From the age of 4 – since you came into my life it’s been dedicated to you. Mom and Dad worked their asses off at work to provide for us but it was me that raised us both. I raised my baby brother; cleaned his diapers, made him his food, comforted him when he was sick, took care of the bullies, helped him with his homework. Not once thinking about myself! So don’t you dare think I have ever thought about me you prick! Every breath I took was for you to keep you save. I sacrificed my childhood for my best friend in the whole world and what does he do in return – Kicks me to the fucking Kerb. You want nothing to do with me, you have your wish! I am not fighting for us anymore Sam. So you can fuck right off”

“I might just do that Dean, take my family away and make sure you never see them again. I know why I’m really here. You think I am going to pull your lame ass out of the fire and be your lawyer, you have another thing coming.”

“I didn’t even ask you to be here Sam, Mom did. Take your family and go if that’s how you truly feel you selfish prick” 

Tears are coming down both of their faces but it’s a sob from the doorway that grabs their attention. They turn to see Jake standing at the door crying. 

“I for..forgot my ball” Jake runs off with both men calling after him.


	12. “Does Daddy think Uncle De is a bad man?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter really  
> longer chapters to follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any feedback or kudos give me motivation to continue - pretty please

The day had gone from bad to worse. No one in the house was speaking to one another. Dean had refused to come down the stairs. Sam had backed a bag and checked into a local hotel as recommendation

 

When it came to Jake’s bed time, Just as Jess was about to walk out the door a small voice whispered “Daddy and Uncle De were really scary”

 

Jess returned to her son and held his hand. The day had not been easy for any Winchester particularly the little boy gazing back at her with trust. Jess had decided it was best to tell her son the truth (well majority of the truth; Sam had confessed through tears of what had started the argument between him and Dean and he confessed to why he hadn’t spoken to his brother in over 2 years. His parents were disgusted in what they were being told. Jess was still in shock.  The story Jake had told her and his grandparents was that he walked into the house he could hear loud noises, he went towards the kitchen in time to see ‘Uncle Dean grab Daddy and push him into a wall.’ When Jess spoke to Sam, he had confessed everything to her – the horrible truth behind why he hated his brother.

 

She turned to the little boy and smiled “Sometimes, family get really upset with one another and they argue or fight but that doesn’t mean that they no longer love each other. Uncle De is going through a really hard time at the minute and he needs everyone’s support; some people are saying mean things about him and calling him a bad man”

 

“Uncle De isn’t a bad man!!! I love Uncle De, he’s funny and he brought me the fire truck for Christmas” Jake paused “Does Daddy think Uncle De is a bad man?” Her little boys face was covered in confusion. He was stuck between believing in his uncle and always trusting everything his Dad says. 

 

“No, Daddy is just being really really careful. He wants to protect me and you so much that he has forgotten how much he loves his brother. We just have to help them both. Will you help us Jake?”

 

Jake eagerly nodded his head.

 

Jess continued “one more thing you need to know about your Uncle Dean, he has a special bracelet on his ankle – like a watch. Uncle Dean has to where this to prove he isn’t a bad man, but it also means he cannot leave the house. So don’t be sad if he can’t take you anywhere”

 

“Ok Mommy”

 

“ok sweetheart, night night”

 

She kissed him on the head and left his room.

 

“Robin needs a plan” Jake whispered to the darkness.

 

 

_Dean was stood in the middle to the playground and scorching day; he couldn’t remember arriving at the park and he was confused and dazed, he looked around and then saw Jake on a swing. Happy to see a friendly face Dean started running to his nephew_

_‘hey buddy, what are you doing out here on your own? You’re Mom and Dad know you’re here?” as Dean got closer he noticed Jake was crying. “Jake, everything ok?”_

_Before he could approach he felt as if he as walked into a brick wall, which turned out to be his brother._

_“What are you doing here Dean?”_

_“Sammy, is everything ok” he brothers face was filled with anger_

_“I told you to stay away from him”_

_“what…I don’t”_

_Jess was hugging Jake whispering “are you ok baby? Did he hurt you?”_

_“guys…I wouldn’t hurt Jake, what are both talking about”_

_“You shouldn’t be here Dean”_

_Dean turned to face his parents, but he wished he hadn’t. Their faces were filled with disgust, Dean swallowed hard_

_“Mom, Dad. I don’t know what’s going on”_

_“Don’t call me Mom. You are no Son of Mine”_

_Dean felt the tears rush to his eyes but he blinked them away._

_“Mary!”_

_Dean turned and he saw Bobby and Karen walking over – o thank god he thought. Back up._

_Karen hugged Mary and turned to Dean “you can’t be blamed for how he turned out to be”_

_“Scum” Bobby confirmed_

_Dean couldn’t breathe; they were all surrounding him, sneering at him, calling him callous names. The words got too loud. He put his hands over his ears and turned trying to find an escape. But the words still penetrated his head in a vicious attack. His brother’s fist came to his face. He fell late on his back. His nose streaming blood. They were all above him now. Kicking him. He couldn’t stop the tears._

_“No, Please, your my family”_

_“no family of ours”_

_“cut you out of my life years ago”_

“Uncle De”

There was wetness on his head, must be all blood he thinks

_“stay away from my Son”_

_“Disgusting”_

“Uncle De”

_“Makes me sick”_

“Uncle Dean!!! You wake up right now.!!!”

 

Dean’s eyes flew open, he was hot, panting, shaking and tangled up in his bed sheets…wait bed sheets. Right. Dream. In Bed. Dean went to wipe his hand down his face and he was met with a sodden flannel on his forehead. He peeled it off and turned to see Jake staring at him.

 

“you wouldn’t wake up and you were hot, so I put the flannel on you head. Are you ok now?”

 

Dean looked at the concerned eyes staring at him. He Nodded and put the flannel to one side and flipped his now soaked pillow to the other side where it was slightly dryer.

 

“show me your legs” Dean untangled his legs in confusion and Jake pulled up his sweats to his knees. Jake turned to Dean and Smiled “I have mine on the right leg” Jake put his legs out against Dean’s and pulled up his pants to reveal a watch on his ankle. “I wasn’t sure what yours looked like so I just grabbed Grandads old watch and put it on my leg” he turned to his uncle “Look Uncle De, we’re the same. The bad men are trying to be nasty to you! But they don’t know that we are a team. When you take yours off, I’ll take mine off” Dean didn’t know what to say to that, so he smiled and ruffled Jakes hair; in which he scowled at. “Right, I’m going to bed. If Momma asks I was never here” and with that Jake left.

 


	13. It's easier this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is feeling under pressure from his Lawyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure about this chapter - please let me know your comments :)

It had just been over a week since the incident with Sam and Dean was losing his mind. Each day he spent up to 6 hours with Bert his new lawyer; a slimy grey haired man, who really didn’t have much patience for such a high profile case. 

It was at the end of the fourth day that Bert turned and informed Dean that he didn’t think there was a case at all. Dean had looked at him in mute confusion. Bert continued to inform that it would be best if Dean plead Guilty. With that Bert stood and left. Dean didn’t confess this to his family, just smiled at his parents and went back to hid in his room where they couldn’t see his fears. 

On the fifth day, without permission, Bert had started his strategy in a guilty plea. He was shocked! Had his parents hired this guy on purpose? Without realising he stood up and walked to the back yard where Bobby was helping his Dad with the truck. He caught Bobby’s attention and indicated he wanted to speak to him in private. Bobby followed him round the corner of the house where Dean turned and faced him – face clear of expression.

“The lawyer wants me to plead guilty” 

“But you’re not” Bobby grabbed Dean’s shoulder “Son?”

With that Dean walked back into the house and to his Lawyer. He continued to listen to what the lawyer was saying; using Jargon he didn’t quite understand. Dean cleared his throat and questioned “why would I plead guilty when I am innocent?” He felt like that little kid back at school again, thinking he was asking a serious dumb question and everyone around him would laugh at his unintelligence. He looked upon the Lawyer who turned gobsmacked to him.

“Well Dean I thought that would be obvious. Listen you seem a genuine young man and I appreciate that. But you also seem considerate”

Dean nodded

“Well, just think about how much this is setting your parents back. Not just financially but emotionally. I mean from what you have told me, that can’t have been an easy phone call to receive in the middle of the night”

“No, I mean I didn’t do it on purpose, I was desperate for help”

“Ok, so not just your parents, think about your brother and his wife and son. They aren’t getting financial support from work – they have had to take time off to be here”

“I didn’t ask them to”

“Dean, like I said. You’re a good guy. I am just choosing the easy route for your family. I thought that’s what you would have wanted. Am I wrong?” 

Dean looked at his Lawyer with trepidation.

“Your innocent…ok! We can go through the whole court battle which can take weeks – even more cost. Drag your families and friends names through the mud to clear your name. is that really something you want to put them through Dean? When you can just say one word that will protect them”

“But what if that word isn’t true, everything I’ve worked for over the years will be for nothing. I didn’t do it” 

“So you choose your own happiness over your families?”

“Of Course not” 

“Then shall we work on the guilty plea – you will get less time Dean”

Dean nodded in agreement.

On the seventh day, Dean walked into the living room where his family sat (Including his uncle Bobby and Aunt Karen – minus his brother) with tears in his eyes he confessed…

“I don’t want to let you down, I don’t want the Winchester name sneered at. I don’t want people not to trust a Winchester representing them in court, or administering drugs in the hospital. I don’t want someone taking their car to a different mechanic because you are associated with me. I will plead guilty.” 

It was Karen that approached to him and grabbed him. “Look me in the eyes Dean; you know they contain trust. These arms were held out for you when you when you were a toddler taking his first steps. I love you like you were my own. If you confess, I’ll be here for you. But Dean look at me…are you guilty?”

Tears spilled down Deans eyes as he shook his head and he fell into her arms and mumbled “its easier this way” 

“Dean…everything you just confessed into fearing in what would happen! Would happen because you confess! You say your innocent; people will respect you more for fighting. So my baby boy! Fight. Don’t let this injustice happen! If it’s the family’s reputation you fear – we will all be looked upon if you confess to a crime you didn’t commit. You fight this and if the worst happens we can look in people’s eyes and say he fought!! Our Son! Dean Winchester was NOT GUILTY! And we will fight until the bitter end until justice prevails. My darling boy, there is not a bad bone in your body!! You didn’t do this, our names will not be ruined, because we will all stand next to this boy that we love! I guarantee it Dean!”

With that he walked away.

Karen turned to the small party around her. “we need the cavalry! That boy isn’t not going down for something he didn’t do!” she looked around, she pointed to John “Get The Harvelles down here – he always listens to Ellen and if not. I tell you what will break him, Jo! She has as much as superhero worship as Jake! We need them as back up! And you!” she pointed to Jess “Get that idiot husband of yours, to sort himself out” 

On the Tenth day, Dean hadn’t spent any time with anyone apart from Bert the Lawyer. He hated how he felt, he wasn’t sleeping, he wasn’t eating. He felt constantly sick. In a few weeks’ time he was going to be standing in front of a jury and saying he attacked one of his students. He didn’t even know what student! But to protect his family he would confess to something he didn’t do. He was sat against the Desk waiting, Bert was late... 

Suddenly there was a commotion, voices rising and Dean questioned whether he should go out and investigate. 

Next minute Bert walks in looking flushed. He starts packing his papers away and turns to look at Dean. “Good Luck, Mr Winchester. You’re going to need it!!” Dean was confused. He stood up and stared at Bert. “What are you doing?”

“I fired him” 

Dean turns to see his brother standing at the table with an abnormally large briefcase. There is hatred in Sam’s eyes and Dean swallows. 

Bert leaves and Dean is screwed!

He turns to Sam who still has hostility in his eyes.

His brother, who he helped raise. Has just fired his lawyer, he has no representation. He is royally screwed.

He turns to his brother 

“You hate me that much! I have never done anything to you! You want to screw me over that much Sammy?”

“Not at all Dean!” Sam throws a lever arch file on the desk 

“I’ve spent every day since our argument creating your case!”

Dean stares at the folder now lying on the table it is full to the brim – a lot of work has clearly been put into this folder

“Dean Winchester, Nice to meet you! My name is Sam Winchester – I have been an absolute Dick to my older brother. I miss our friendship. Our late calls. I love how he protects my wife and son. I’m an idiot. I am a man that my brother sacrificed me to be. I was selfish and I never saw the commitments you made to me. 

My name is Sam Winchester! California Lawyer trying to make partner, husband to Jess Winchester, Father to Jake Winchester, My parents are John and Mary Winchester, Surrounding by caring and loving families such as the Harvelles and Singers. 

The Man that stands before you was built and Raised by Dean Winchester and I’ve took advantage of that. Dean Winchester has never asked anything of me! And in return I have treated him like shit!

I can’t apologise for that! 

But” he throws a contract onto the table 

“Dean Winchester – these allegations against you are unjust, evil and I will fight them till the end. My Big Brother is a hero! And my young Son should never have had to remind me of that!!!”

Sam throws a framed document on top of the contract, the title on the yellowing paper reads 'my hero by Samuel Winchester aged 4'

“Dean Winchester – I, Sam Winchester, have began my case and wish to represent you in court with the backing of my company.”

Please, Please. Let me help you – my big brother, my hero, my best friend, my sons godfather, and someone I can only hope to restore our relationship to what it once was?”


	14. Checking if your still and Idjit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter showing how Sam was convinced to take on Deans case - Sam's POV

One day ago

Sam sat on his hotel bed, the bed adjacent was covered in documents and his laptop currently one his works system showing previous cases. 

There’s a knock at the door; he opens it to reveal his Uncle Bobby and Jake. “What are you guys doing here”

“coming to see if your no longer an idijit.” 

Sam sighs and moves to let them in. Jake jumps onto the bed with the laptop, careful not to disrupt any of the papers.

“Well?”

“It’s complicated Bobby”

“Well, uncomplicated it. It’s that simple” 

“But it’s not is it?”

Bobby dragged Sam to the little kitchenette area away from Jake. 

“Listen, Jess has told us the whole situation. If you were so adamant that boy in there wasn’t yours. Why didn’t you just do the sensible thing in, I don’t know, ask your wife or there are such things as paternity tests you know” 

“Yeah, because that would be a brilliant conversation over the dinner table. Hmmm great stew love, also is Jake really my Son or did Dean knock you up”

“Don’t be funny with me boy! What about a test”

“I researched it” Sam looked embarrassed. “We’re brothers, the results might not be conclusive. The results could show the same result if I was his Dad or if I was his uncle.”

Bobby removed his cap, scratched his forehead and but the cap back on with a sigh – “What am I going to do with you boy?” 

Sam looked down in embarrassment. 

“Hey Dad, what is Williams v Sac sac something”

“Williams v Sacromento?” Bobby questioned looking at Sam

Sam cleared his throat and walked over to his son who was looking at his Dad’s laptop. “Erm, well that’s a court case. Williams is young teacher, he is currently in Jail. His story is similar to your Uncle Deans” 

“But he’s in Jail, is Uncle Dean going to Jail?”   
Bobby walked over and picked up Jake and plonked him on his knee, Jake turned to him with the upmost trust in his eyes. “We are all working hard on not letting that happen” Bobby looked up at Sam, so why all the research?” with a cocky gleam in his eyes. “Just getting as much information as possible, so I can send it to Dean’s Lawyer. I am trying to establish what went wrong with this case – You see, Williams still claims to this day that he is innocent”

“your helping Uncle De?”

Sam smiles at Jake – “listen, buddy. What you saw the other day with me and your Uncle Dean. We were both out of line and we should never have let it go to those extremes. So yeah, anything I can do to help – I will” 

“Because he’s your hero?” Jake jumped off Bobby’s lap and grabbed his back pack of the floor, opened it and gave Sam a frame with the yellowing paper. Sam instantly knew what it was – it was an essay he had written when he was 4, a dedication to his older brother and as Jake had rightly said; his hero. The frame’s home usually took place at his parent’s house on the bookshelf. “Daddy, read it” “I know what it is Jake” “Read it, Son”

So Sam did and he was immediately assaulted with memories from his and Dean’s past, not only from the words uttered in the paper in his hands but from the argument they had previously. I raised my baby brother; cleaned his diapers, made him his food, comforted him when he was sick, took care of the bullies, helped him with his homework. 

“That’s going to be me isn’t it Daddy, I am going to be like Uncle Dean, when you give me a Younger Brother”

Sam looked up from the document in his hands. Sam stood up and walked into the kitchen where Bobby followed. “I’ve severally screwed up haven’t I?” “You’re Damn right Son!” Bobby grabbed his checks to ensure that he was looking at him in the eyes “but you can fix it”

“Are we going Uncle Bobby, Momma said not to be long” 

“Yeah, I am coming now, get your bag” 

“I’ll do more work; I’ll sort it I promise Bobby.” 

“You will have to do more than that son and fast” Bobby walked towards the door where and opened it for Jake to go to the car. “that brother of yours has informed that he is saying Guilty in court”

“What, why?”

“That Lawyer of his has convinced him it would be easier on everyone. You know what the first thing he told us was the reason for him saying Guilty… he didnt want people not to trust a Winchester representing them in court. Even when he is looking down the barrel of a gun, he is still thinking about you.” With that Bobby went to leave.

“Wait Bobby, who’s the lawyer?”

“Bert Jones” Bobby Left and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought we might need a bit of insight into Sam


	15. Everyone knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 visitors visit Dean, but do they bring good news or bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated guys

Sam and Dean had spent hours going over all of Sam’s documents and previous case studies, Sam informed Dean about the Williams vs Sacramento Case. The case seemed to be identical to Dean’s a teacher that had been accused of attacking one of his students, Williams continues to say that he is innocent whilst in jail and getting attacked on a regular basis. Something Sam vowed would not happen to Dean. Sam had called his colleague who had been in charge of Williams Case. The lawyer himself was still convinced that the guy was innocent and he gave pointers to Sam of what to expect and be prepared for. 

Sam had also completed some research into Bert Jones the lawyer to cure his curiosity – turns out, Bert was a lawyer who enjoyed getting paid no matter if he won or lost the case. By the looks of things he wasn’t willing to put any effort into Dean’s case – therefore it would have been easier for Dean to claim he was guilty. One telling Dean this, he questioned how many innocent people could be in jail because of this Bert? Typical Dean, thinking of other people rather than himself. 

Dean had given as much information as he could about his situation, but he informed that he didn’t really have much to provide. The brothers were growing in confidence but they both had that conscious feeling that this case may not go their way. That was until Mary walked in…

“Hi boys, Dean you have a visitor. You’re both going to want to see this.”

“who is it?” Dean asked in confusion

“A student from your school; Claire?” 

“I teach about 10 different Claire’s, Mom”

“Blonde, pretty, slight attitude. She’s here with her Uncle”

“Novak?” 

“that’s the one” Mary left 

“Dude what the hell” Dean turned to Sam “I don’t know Dean, so you teach this Claire?” Sam returned, trying to see what they what about to happen.  
“Yeah she’s a bright kid. She went off the rails a few years ago, a few of the teachers said I was the one that brought her back on track”  
Sam looked at him questioningly  
Dean rolled his eyes “Her Dad died, some freak accident. Her uncle now looks after her. He’s unusual, to say the least…well you’ll see. Come on lets go” 

The brothers walked into the living room to find both John and Mary in deep discussion with the Novaks. Claire was sat down on the couch whereas her Uncle was stood to one side observing the situation with a serious expression. The moment they walked in Claire jumped up from her seat. 

“Hi Dean…erm…Mr Winchester” 

“Claire, Dean’s fine. Castiel” Dean smiled but got no reaction so he turned his attention back to Claire “What are you doing here?”

“erm…well I heard the news.”

“Right” Dean looked up towards Castiel to see any reaction. Dean sat down followed by Claire; she turned to him and announced “people weren’t happy” 

“So, everyone knows?”  
“Practically the whole school, including parents and the board” 

Dean lent backwards against the couch and covered his eyes “this is exactly what I didn’t want”

“there’s something else you should see” Claire went into her bag and pulled out a folder “Everyone was pretty mad!” She gave the file to Dean. “There is over 500 signatures in that folder.” Dean stared at her before he opened the folder with shaking hands.

The folder contained a document describing why over 500 people had felt the need to sign a petition for… wait what. The document was titled…

PETITION ON BEHALF OF DEAN WINCHESTER – FALSELY ACCUSED

“Wh..what is this?” Dean expressed in shock as he flicked through signatures. 

“It is a petition, I believe it says that in the title” 

“Yes, thank you Uncle Cas! Listen, we are hoping that this can be used in court. I would have arrived here sooner but I wanted to get at least 500. Once Mr MacLeod sent out the email..”

“What email? Crowley informed everyone? He said he was going to try and keep it quiet”

“You shouldn’t blame Fergus!” Castiel announced. “He informed me of the predicament and it was my suggestion that he inform the parents of the allegations.” 

“What why?” was John’s reaction.

“Well, from my interactions with your son, I found him pleasant, a hard worker and loyal. I for one was shocked by the information presented to me and vowed that I would assist Fergus in helping his colleague and friend.”

He tuned to Dean “my people skills are rusty some might say, so if my impression of Dean was correct then other parents would feel the same.”

“That’s a very risky move” Said Sam.

“I believe you have 500 signatures in there, some signatures are from parents of multiple children at the school. A successful Risk?” 

“So what does this now mean?” questioned Mary 

Sam took the folder from Dean, “It means this is a huge benefit to the case and we can use it. Not only are we getting confirmation of Dean’s character but we have endorsement from parents – that is huge for the jury to see.” 

“Also I am going to kill whoever this slut is?” 

“Claire” warned Castiel

“No, I am serious. I will kill her! What an evil Bitc..”

“ok! Thank you for your back up.” Dean smiled. 

“We best be on our way – we have to check into our hotel. We are staying for the trial. If that is ok by you?” Castiel announced. “Fergus has also informed he will be down. If you need witnesses we will be more than happy to be involved.”

“Yeah, I will tell them the truth and make sure no one believes that lying cow!!”

“Claire!!” 

Claire rolled her eyes – “Anyway, good luck Dean” and with that the Novak’s got up to leave. “Thanks for this Claire, I really appreciate it” he smiled and turned to Castiel “And you too Cas, it really means a lot” Castiel tilted his head in response, he straightened and focused his blue eyes on Dean and grabbed his hand in a strong handshake. “I believe in you Dean!” with that they left.


End file.
